When Chaos Reigns
by UnanimousMusician
Summary: Full of characters of my creation, set in current time RWBY universe. I'm not gonna say they're OCs, cuz they aren't what I'd call original, nothing really is anymore, so meh. I've got the story planned out and all, and will probably have consistent updates. So there's that. I do NOT claim rights to any part of RWBY nor for anything I make references to within. M because I'm weird.
1. Chapter 1

"An… Interesting… Application. But one none the less." Professor Ozpin said thoughtfully, closing up a rather large ledger book on his desk, standing and walking over to Goodwitch with it in hand. She watched him in disbelief.

"You're going to let him in?" She asked, incredulous.

"I'm going… To let him try."

-Later-

"...reach the temple, claim a relic. Simple as that. The first person you make eye contact with is your partner." Ozpin was saying.

"What do you mean you don't use weapons?!" A girl hissed, making Chris raise an eyebrow. She wasn't even whispering, just yelling at him in a whispery voice while Ozpin talked with another student in the background.

"Hands are too delicate. Need to save them, playing musical instruments 'n stuff." He summarized sarcastically. If she didn't get his meaning the first time, he was hardly going to try and explain it again. The girl was about to retort, something about being a weakling, when her insult converted into a Yelp as she was thrown off the side of the cliff by the springboard under her. Chris let out a slight chuckle of mirth, readying himself to be thrown at the same time, but not quite fast enough, tossed, spinning, as he went. With a few seconds he oriented himself, and brought up a hand, a glyph forming in front of him that stabilized his flight. With a twitch of his finger, a multitude of glyphs designed for nothing more than being stood on appeared in front of him. With that, he got to the ground ahead of most of the other contestants. He stood from the crouch he'd landed in, remembering that he heard someone say there were plentiful from in the forest, and hoping he encountered none of them, being nearly helpless on his own, a tall, stocky, teenager, with a constant look of being stretched out, and the air of one of those kids with a hyper metabolism, lanky and bony as a result of being able to eat any amount without fattening, gold eyes and dirty blonde hair framed a slightly drawn out face, his features sharply defined with a near ten percent fat ratio on his whole body. He glanced around, seeing movement and thinking it best to walk over to it, for reasons none other than hoping he was wrong and that someone had caught up already. He had no such luck. A white patterned serpent rising from the brush, its eyes seeming to glow as it looked down at him hungrily.

With a few moments travel, the sounds of fighting were apparent, making the spartan draw her weapon slowly, raising her tower shield in her other hand as she went, slowing and crouching as she got close to it's source. With a glum thought, she realized it wasn't so much fighting as one inexperienced person sprinting away from a giant serpent's attacks, activating glyphs from time to time to freeze its advance, only for the glyph to shatter a moment later for him to start running again. As she watched, he somehow looked back, over at her, his eyes asking for help. She hesitated a second, and charged forward to attract the serpent's attention as it got especially close with an attack, she slammed her shield against its body and kept going, pushing it along as she went before jumping back to where the other student remained.

"Where's your weapon?" She demanded, watching the serpent as it recollected itself.

"Don't have one… You're with me, right?" He asked breathing heavy as he stood.

"I guess so… What can you do if you don't have any weapon at all?" She asked, raising her shield as the serpent approached. He waited a second, and raised a hand with a slight sigh. The ground beneath the bronze clad warrior glowed gold, as did she, and the serpent slammed headfirst into the shield, only to find that it, and its wielder, a short girl of strong build, while at the same time blessed in the waist and chest departments, hazel colored hair billowing out around her, which must have gone as far as her waist, heavy armor reminiscent of spartans protected her, with extra armor emphasized on the skirt she wore, covering her down to her shins, where she had shin guards and heavy boots, didn't budge. The huge serpent reared back, having injured itself in smashing it's head against an immovable object, hissing at the pair as it retreated.

"I specialize in supporting team mates, everything from empowering your attacks and strength, to rejuvenating your aura if needed."

"That's actually… Pretty helpful." The Spartan conceded, putting away her sword and offering a handshake. "Name's Ophelia. You?"

"Christian… Friends call me Chris." He said, accepting the handshake with a nod.

"Alright… Chris… Weird name… Let's go." She said, heading off into the forest again, beckoning with a hand.

"That's uh… That's the wrong direction…" He cut in, a glyph floating in his hand acting as a compass.

"Oh… Well that's convenient… Lead the way then." She said, faltering slightly, before chuckling and gesturing off in the correct direction, as indicated by the compass. Soon enough, they found the temple, interested to see that something big had dug huge gouges in the floor of the clearing in front of the temple, as well as leaving behind huge Nevermore feathers.

"Heh… I guess it's lucky we didn't have to deal with that." Chris offered, picking up the last totem left on the pillars, a bishop. With that, they turned to head onward, only to glance over and see the others fighting a

Deathclaw and Nevermore. "We have to help them… I thought the teachers would interfere if anything huge like that showed up, but-"

"Pfft. When they're the ones that put both us and those here? We're on our own. You should probably get used to that. Fast. I'd be surprised if we can even trust our other team mates." Ophelia said, rolling her eyes and turning to go. "It looks like they've got it handled, they've got the famous Pyra Nikos there." She said bitterly, Chris remained a moment longer, seeing that she was right, and turning to leave as well. They reached the target area relatively quickly after that. Both nodding to Ozpin and Chris handing other the totem as he passed.

"I hope… You've learned the importance of choosing your battles. So that Miss Scarlet doesn't have to do it for you." Ozpin offered quietly, Chris let out a chuckle.

"I could never steal the show from those guys like that. Plus, they did seem to have it handled." He dismissed, waving off the professor as he went, leaving the Professor with a slight smirk.

"...And, while we are living in a time of such piece. It is always important to recognize the way of the world around us. This team does exactly that, showing the harmony within discord that we should all strive to achieve. Team Chaos." Ozpin finished, waving a hand in the team's direction. Christian up front, back in his civilian clothes, a black T-shirt and grey cargo pants, with a boy of average height to his sid, white skin, black hair, green eyes, which always looked curious, wearing a black and white jacket, small accents of green from one place to another, with a green T-shirt visible under it, black jeans finishing off the set. Ophelia stood to the boy's left, in a red blouse long skirt, going down to her knees, simple black shoes to finish it off, and to her left, a taller girl, lean, mean, and with a great sword over her shoulder, brunette hair and brown eyes, tight jeans and a red, black, and white plaid shirt to complete the tomboy look. The letter CAOS floating above their heads on the screen behind them, respectively. The start of chaos

((Alrighty then. So for those of you who have never read my stuff before, which is probably most, if not all, of you. I'll probably always do this little anecdote type thing at the end. I've written a RWBY FF before, but went in with neither rhyme nor reason, so, understandably, it didn't turn out all that well. This time I've put some actual thought into it, and will go ahead and get chapters out on a weekly basis. So there's that. Tuesdays and Fridays with luck. But probably just on Tuesdays, realistically. Today is… What? Friday? So yea, chapter up on Tuesday. Feel free to leave reviews. The ragged the better, in my opinion, as long as you have good basis and reasons within. Do keep in mind. I will have the main characters exist, and their feats of strength are hinted at so as to keep up with the story going on, but they otherwise won't be mentioned much. This stuff here is an Epilogue, so keep that in mind when realizing some of this stuff is ancient history. *Nod* Theta, out.))

-Θ


	2. Chapter 2

"Time to get up, its time to get up, its time to get up in the morning-" A sing-songy voice awoke Chris, making him grumble as he was dragged to the surface of consciousness. He should have been rousing the troops, right? He was the leader after all, yet, after a full semester's work of being leader, he hadn't quite got the hang of it.

"Thanks… Scyllia, you can stop now." He said, sitting up straight and looking over at her. She'd woken up much earlier, as she usually did, and had her bed made, weapon cleaned and assembled, and seemed to have the team's uniforms laid out and ready for them. Apparently she'd also already done her morning workout, indicated by jogging clothes and a fine sheen of sweat on her, a towel over her shoulder, as she evidently figured it best to wake her team mates on time and then shower, something that Chris both appreciated and resented, wishing for the extra few minutes of sleep it would have provided. Ophelia was awakening as well, gathering up her uniform with a nod to Scyllia, and heading off to change, followed by the aforementioned berserker, leaving the room entirely to Chris, Azelinus long since gone off somewhere, likely testing out his newest robotic creations. Chris got dressed quickly, finishing up just as Azelinus returned and leaving the room for the machinist to change, his other two team mates arriving a few moments later and waiting with him. Their final team mate was out after only a few moments, thankfully, Scyllia making a few stabs at conversation, only to be met yet again with the stagnant gazes she normally got from Ophelia and Chris before their morning coffee. Breakfast was quick, and they were off to class, Chris fell asleep after a few moments of the mustachioed professor's rambling, while Scyllia took notes diligently. Ophelia seemed to zone out as well, while Azelinus constructed a tiny clockwork automaton that mimicked the professor's movements as he went. A few weeks went by as such, Oobleck and the other professors acruing a multitude of Azelinus' automatons, confiscating them whenever they caught him making them, with not many other changes of note.

"Those guys did what?"

"Fought an Elysian paladin, yea, took it down with minimal injuries too, apparently." Scyllia summarized.

"Makes sense… The bimbo with the yellow hair could probably take down anything with that truck of overpowered semblance." Ophelia muttered, ignoring Scyllia to go back to her lunch.

"Anywaay… They seem pretty cool why don't we-?"

"Hang out with them? Hilarious. Every time I've tried to talk to any of them, they're 'too busy' or 'have a lot on their plates' I've learned to take a hint." Azelinus said darkly, going back to worrying about some strange black box he was working on. "Besides, taking down an Elysian paladin? The pilot must've been an amateur, the things I could do with such a beauty-" He stopped to fantasize for a second, shaking his head afterward and looking back to the box. "It's probably all going to their heads. They're too cool and important to want to hang out with some backwash team on the edge of disbandment."

"Well it can't be that bad- Wait, what?" Chris put in, looking up suddenly when Azelinus' words clicked.

"Yea. Last Izpin said, we're too chaotic. Don't do enough good to make up for the crazy we bring to the table here at the school. I imagine they'll either expel us or just pick apart the group to put us in others." He said with a shrug.

"How do you know this stuff?"

"Enough teachers confiscate my clockwork drones, and I start bugging them, baddabing-baddaboom, spy network." He said, just as nonchalant.

"You can't do that, you'll-" Chris started.

"What? Get us expelled? You already got that covered, great and awesome leader." Azelinus cut him off, getting fed up.

"Listen, punk, I don't know what's up with you today, but I hope you quit it. I definitely don't want the group disbanded, so let's put our heads together and do some good."

"Hah. Hilarious, calling me a punk, all confident behind your crazy girlfriend there. What are you without her? Huh? You're just a kid with glyphs, no weapon, no skills, nothin'."

"Yea? And what about you without you tinker toys? Just some nerd with a giant wrench?" Chris retorted, not noticing Scyllia tapping on his shoulder, but falling silent when Ozpin cleared his throat to Chris' right.

"I trust we're getting along well?" He asked, hands folded together in his cane.

"Uh, yea." Chris said hurriedly, making Azelinus roll his eyes.

"Way to back pedal, Mr. Doormat. Hey Ozpin, you here to expel us or what?" The machinist questioned, making Chris' eye twitch.

"Actually. I'm here to send the four of you on a group assignment. Some very strange, very augmented Grimm have been spotted near Vale's boundaries. I'd like to put it up to you four to eradicate them." He put simply, taking Chris' nod as acquiescence from all four and turning to go. Azelinus pressed a button on the black box in his hand and gave one of its faces a quarter turn like a rubix cube. It flashed blue and locked, the machinist nodding slightly and dropping it into a pocket as he stood.

"That's that, then, lapdog. Let's go take care of some albino Grimm." He grumbled as he left, leaving Chris ready to tear out his own hair, Scyllia patting Chris on the shoulder sympathetically, while Ophelia didn't seem to care either way.

As soon as they got to the room, they found their bags packed with all the necessities, and space left for anything they felt like they wanted to bring along, a brown suitcase sitting on each of their beds, one of Azelinus' mechanized sentries stood in the corner, while Azelinus had apparently already left, a note on his bed saying he would meet them where the carrier ships took off. The whole way, Ophelia felt neither desire nor inclination to saying a word or formulating an opinion, while Scyllia seemed hellbent on drawing exactly that from the spartan.

"You think he actually had that thing pack for us? Does that mean it went through all our clothes and stuff? Don't you think that's sort of strange? I wonder what kind of Grimm we're fighting against… You think they'll be harder than normal? What if one of us gets hurt? Does Chris even have glyphs that would help with that? What about Azzie? You think he has a robot nurse or something? If he doesn't, maybe he should…"

"Scyll? Give it a rest, Ophie doesn't seem up to it today." Chris finally said as they arrived at the carriers, noticing Ophelia's hand inching steadily toward her sword.

"Humph. What about you? Azelinus called me your girlfriend and you didn't deny it or anything." She said, turning on him.

"Hey, I assumed you were cool with it, we have been dating for a couple weeks now." He said, going on the defensive, watching Ophelia's hand, which twitched and morphed into a thumbs up once she got her respite from Scyllia's bothering.

"Hah, more like hanging out exclusively. You never even hold my hand or anything." Scyllia was going on, Azelinus leaning on a nearby carrier, holding up a sign that said 'Team CAOS'

"I never got the idea you'd like me to, is that something you'd appreciate?" Chris humored her.

"Well yea, actually, it'd make it feel more like we're actually going out and not just-" She started, halting as Chris caught her hand in his. She fumed for a second at him, speechless, and looked back ahead, though she didn't shake his hand off hers. Azelinus was already rolling his eyes, crumpling up the sign and dropping it into a pocket on his cargo pants, beckoning to the three clockwork androids he had nearby. They followed him as he stepped into the carrier, settling together as a group in one of the corners while the others boarded. Chris shared a quick word with the pilot and they were off, zooming toward the outskirts of Vale to check on the issue.

"You don't have to be so… Volatile." Ophelia eventually put in, looking over at Azelinus.

"You wouldn't speak such thoughts. If you knew my reasons." He responded archaically, fiddling with the mechanisms in the arm joint of his newest robot. "I'll try to be less so, though, if you think it'd help." He eventually conceded, Ophelia shrugging glumly. "Blurgh… Fine, I'll try and be friendly." He grumbled and she brightened up slightly, offering him a thumbs up and sitting back in her seat, leaving Azelinus to grumble in a made up language about women. Another of his robots whirred sympathetically and gestured to the window as they started to land.

(Alrighty then. I'll be fleshing out their characters more as we go, but yea. That's them for now. Azzie the jerk, Ophie the clerk, Scyll with her quirks, and Chris who has no idea what's going on. Looking to be better, as always. So give me reviews and tell me how I could.)


End file.
